Confiscated and Highly Dangerous
by Lady Tol
Summary: Fred and George Weasley had never thought that being hauled to Filch's office would be a good thing. How wrong they were. Oneshot about how the twins found the Marauder's Map. 2nd in The Map Series.


Fred and George Weasley had told the caretaker, Filch, that they weren't planning anything. The two first year twins had insisted that they were innocent. This was a little harder due to the fact that George had an extremely large bag of dungbombs in his robes. Filch, however, did not care. He was hauling the twins to his office.

"Professor Dumbledore can't let you get out of this one now. I've got proof. You'll have detentions until you graduate."

The twins looked at each other a little nervously. Their mother would surely storm into the castle if she got another owl about their behavior. The two had already received a howler from her about their last escapades.

"One day, he'll let me hang you from the ceiling. Then you'll never cause trouble again. Now where's that form…?"

It was then that Fred saw it. One of the drawers of a filing cabinet was ajar, marked _Confiscated and Highly Dangerous. _Sticking out of the drawer was a piece of parchment. A large grin began to spread across the first year's face. He nudged George and motioned to the cabinet. An identical look made its way onto George's face. They were thinking the exact same thing. George grabbed the bag of dungbombs that was sitting on Filch's desk and set one off right in front of the caretaker's face. At the same time Fred grabbed the parchment out of the drawer. They both sprinted from the office as Filch began swearing and promising to whip the twins' skin off as soon as he caught them.

The twins ran all the way to the Gryffindor Common Room, praying that the caretaker hadn't found a passageway to cut them off. They safely made it to the first year boys' dormitory and jumped onto George's bed. They began to examine the stolen parchment.

"What does it do?"

"If I knew would we still be looking at a blank piece of parchment, George?"

"Just wondering."

No matter which way they turned the parchment over, nothing was on it. Fred had a stroke of inspiration and pulled his wand out of his robes. He pointed his wand at it, but nothing happened. George grabbed his wand as well, and took the map from his twin and started saying things.

"Show us what you hide!" Nothing happened.

"Tell us your secrets." Still there was nothing. Fred grabbed the map back from George.

"You have to take a more aggressive approach. Make it think you're better than it. Watch and learn." Fred took a second to think and pointed his wand at the parchment again. "Fred and George, master pranksters of Hogwarts, command you to reveal your secrets!" Words began to form on the blank surface, causing the twins to shout in triumph before turning their attention to the sentances.

"Mr. Moony would like to know how two idiots like Fred and George ever came into possession of this obparchment."

Identical grins of amusement had spread across the twins' faces. But the parchment was not done yet.

"Mr. Prongs would like to know why Fred and George think they are the master pranksters of Hogwarts, for that is obviously false."

Fred and George were holding back laughter as another message appeared.

"Mr. Padfoot would like to add that Fred and George are also extremely ugly in comparison to Mr. Padfoot."

Fred and George thought that it was over, but the parchment had one more thing to say.

"Mr. Wormtail bids Fred and George ado, and suggests that you two get your egos checked."

They had given up on stifling laughter. The first to gain his composure was Fred, and he spoke.

"Now that we've got a reaction from it, we have to figure out what it does."

"What if that's all it does?"

"No way. They went through too much work for a couple insults to be all that this thing does."

"It has to be something to do with pranking, because they obviously caused some mayhem."

"But what?"

The twins began saying random tings to the parchment. The only statement that was given a response was, "Moony, Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail are the greatest pranksters of all time," which the parchment whole-heartedly agreed with. But nothing they said could do anything else. Fred was ready to beat his head against the wall and George was ready to throw the parchment in the fire. George grabbed it from his brother and pointed his wand at it.

"I bet it's something really stupid, like 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good', or some-" It was then that words began appearing on the parchment yet again, but now it was not an insult. It read:

"_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_Are proud to present_

_**The Marauder's Map**__"_

A seemingly perfect map of Hogwarts was now spreading before them. A dot labeled Minerva McGonagall was seen in her classroom, with a group of students. Argus Filch was roaming the halls, most likely searching for the Weasley twins. There were also a few passageways, leading straight into Hogsmeade. George was the first to speak.

"Wicked."


End file.
